


Wedding Night

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Arranged Marriage, Corset, Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Magic Clothing Removal, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent and Regina have been arranged to be wed since birth. Their wedding night turns out to be more electric than they imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ussjellyfish prompted me to do a Dragon Queen arranged marriage AU. Shout out to bauerfanstraten to helping me out with the plot.

Centuries ago, two former enemies signed a treaty to join their magical forces as one. The dragons and magic wielders would forever be connected by it. It stated that all children from each side were to be matched at birth. It kept the bloodlines rich with magic and the lands fiercely protected. Cora and Henry Mills just so happened to be the post powerful couple in the lands, given the former’s magic. They had one daughter, Regina. She rivaled Cora in what her magic could do, if her mother had it her way, she’d be as evil as her.

 

On the dragon’s side, there was the daughter of Draco, Maleficent. She was also his only child and didn’t just possess the powers of the dragon, but those much greater. Draco and Cora met several times over the course of their daughters’ lives, arranging a marriage that would in no doubt make them a power couple.

 

Regina stood in front of a mirror on her wedding day, touching the top of her braid and frowning. Mother had selected everything, from her dress, to her hair, she hated it all. She knew all her life that she was promised to Maleficent at birth, but she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. She always promised to marry for love. Now, she had no choice. She knew deep down that Maleficent didn’t either. If she had to be married to anyone, she’d rather it be to her friend.

 

Maleficent was gorgeous. Her grandmother had selected her dress for her and Regina knew it wasn’t at all her style, but she still looked perfect. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and her cleavage was spilling out from the front. Maybe there had been more to Maleficent than met the eye.

 

On her father’s arm, Regina strode down the aisle. Maleficent’s eyes were fixated on her, watching her every move. Regina’s dress was what one would expect of a queen, but her figure was still complimented by it. Her tongue slowly moved around her lips, not even paying attention to her own father who sat in the first row.

 

Regina’s arm fell from her father’s once she reached Maleficent. She could barely hear the minister speaking, their eyes stayed locked on each other. They had grown up together, attended balls and the like. They knew the day was coming the entire time, yet it was real in that moment. No other lovers, they would stay true to each other. It was a vow they were being forced to make.

 

But one they weren’t sure that they minded making after all.

 

“It is with great pleasure that I announce these two as wed,” the minister proclaimed before either of them had time to think it over further.

 

Regina took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Maleficent. It was the first time she had ever done so and it felt electric, it felt right. How had a kiss never felt like that?

 

The two still didn’t say much through the reception. There were piles of food, dancing, the works. Eventually, Cora and Draco ushered them up the stairs to their new chambers. Dragon magic made anything possible, including the possibility of an heir between the two. As soon as the door shut behind them, they stood there, staring at one another.

 

“You look…not like yourself,” Maleficent commented.

Regina shrugged. “I could say the same for you.”

“This whole tradition is stupid.” She started tugging at the zipper on her dress, but couldn’t get it down. Regina smirked and twirled a finger, causing the dress to fall to the floor. Maleficent stood there, completely naked beneath.

 

Her breasts were plump, her nipples seemingly hard in the sudden buff. Regina walked closer, reaching out, but then pulling back. Maleficent grinned.

 

“Now, now, you removed it, I think you know what you want.”

“Do you…”

“I want to get that dress off of you, I have since I saw you walking down the aisle. Just wouldn’t have been appropriate to do in front of our entire kingdom.”

 

Regina smiled, but her hands still stood out in front of her. Maleficent took her hand and circled it around the left nipple. The touch of her wife’s hand on her breast, caused her to let out a silent moan.

 

“Is that what you like, dear?” Regina asked.

“Very much so.”

“What else would you like?”

“I want to see what you like without that dress on.”

 

Using her magic once again, the stuffy gown fell to the ground. Beneath was the corset Regina had been forced into. Maleficent’s arm went around her, untying it so it also fell with the pile of white silk on the ground.

  
“There is no need for that,” she tsked.

“Mother said differently.”

“Well I never liked her anyhow. You’re gorgeous.”

 

Her lips fell to Regina’s neck, slowly working her way down. She wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Regina arched her back up against the canopy bed post. Her eyes shut as she felt Maleficent’s lips touch the entrance to her clit, her tongue soon moving gently on it. She let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

 

“Fuck,” she screamed.

“Now, now,” Maleficent’s voice waivered up from on her knees. “Not befitting language of a queen.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Feisty. What do you want?”

“You know exactly what I…” Another moan as she felt the tongue on her again. “I want.”

“Do you want me to taste you?”

“That’s exactly what I want.”

 

She continued to lick until the liquid came from Regina’s core. Regina fell back against the bed, her head tilted towards the ceiling. Maleficent laid beside her, smirking.

 

“You tasted so good,” she whispered into Regina’s ear.

Regina lazily smiled over at her. “I need to return the favor.”

“Just come here.” Maleficent wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her close. Regina’s hair has come out of her braid and is a complete mess of knots and tangles from the day. It flows on Maleficent’s chest, nearly getting caught in her necklace. “I know we were told our entire lives this is what we had to do Regina, be married, but I need you to know, I want you to be happy. That’s all I desire.”

Regina nodded, letting out a deep breath. “You too. We’re in this together. Who knows…maybe we’ll actually fall in love.”

Maleficent smiled.  “Perhaps we will.”

“You’re going to make it hard to get any work done…now that I know what you look like naked.”

“Ditto.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish: “I need you here, with me.” - Dragon Queen

Maleficent didn’t know what to do. Being close to a parent was foreign to her and on some levels, it was one of the things that Regina understood well. She and Cora didn’t have any better a relationship than Maleficent and Draco. However, Regina was incredibly close with her father.

 

And now, Henry had passed away.

 

Cora was being no help. She hadn’t loved her husband in years, if she ever had at all. The funeral was short and quick, not quite befitting of a king, but no one bothered to argue with her. Regina stood by the casket for a long time, keeping a hand on it, tears in her eyes.

 

They had only been married a month and Maleficent was still learning how to be there for someone. She was used to solitude, how was she supposed to help her?

 

Using instincts, she slowly walked closer to her, making sure not to step on her long black dress. She placed a hand on her back, chewing on her lip. Regina didn’t move or even acknowledge that she was there.

 

“We can stay here as long as you want,” Maleficent said, after a few beats of silence.

Regina shook her head. “Let’s…let’s just go home.”

 

Linking arms with her wife, she lead her off to their carriage. More silence followed them on the ride back to their castle. Together, they headed up the stairs to their chambers, Regina laying down on the bed without bothering to undress. Maleficent lingered in the doorway, still unsure of what to do.

 

“I could make you something to eat,” she offered. “I know you haven’t since we got the news. Or I could go send word to your mother…ask her not to come around for a few days…”

“You’re being nice to me,” Regina whispered, cutting her off.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow.  “Excuse me?”

“You’re never this nice. I miss your bite.”

She chuckled a bit. “I’ll try to work on that.”

“Don’t worry about everything else. I need you here, with me.”

 

Maleficent strode over to the bed and laid beside her. Regina curled up into her side, catching Maleficent off guard once again. She wasn’t used to seeing her so vulnerable. This was the woman who could fight off anyone with her magic, was willing to stand up to anyone who had an issue with two women being married. Now, she looked as if she was going to break.

 

“I keep forgetting,” Regina whispered. “I woke up this morning and for 5 seconds, I forgot. Then…it all came running back and it hurt.”

“I know,” Maleficent caressed her hair. “I still get that way with my mom sometimes.”

“Does it get easier?”

“The pain in your chest numbs, but it’s always sort of there. The anniversary comes up, you smell that one thing you associate with them…I still haven’t been able to look at berries the same.”

“His cologne…”

“I’ll make sure it’s hidden until you’re ready.”

Regina let out a content sigh. “Thank you…for being there.”

“What are wives for?”

“We aren’t exactly the traditional way…”

“I don’t care if this was arranged or not, I care for you Regina, with every fiber of my being.”

A single tear fell down her face. “I care about you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr: let me be yours.

Regina tried not to be a jealous person, she really did.

 

But standing back, watching Maleficent dance with the countess, she wanted to tear the latter to shreds.

 

She knew their marriage was arranged, one that was filled with lust instead of love. The truth was, she had come to love Maleficent, with every bone in her body. She loved how caring she could be, while also being fiercely protective. She cared about those in her life and gave second chances, even to those who didn’t deserve it.

 

It killed Regina to think that maybe she’d never stay the same. That they’d only remain married due to the obligation due to their kingdom. She had spent her whole life feeling unloved, could she be that way until death?

 

“You’re letting the pregnancy hormones get to you,” she mumbled, rubbing her swollen belly. Magic had done its work, soon she and Maleficent would produce an heir for the kingdom. Was that all Maleficent saw her as? A co-parent?

 

Regina knew that Mother would disapprove of her leaving the ball early, but it was her own castle, she could do as she wanted. Hiking up her gown, she headed up the stairs to her chambers, laying back on the bed, slowly rubbing her stomach.

 

She reflected on her own parents’ marriage, also arranged. They hadn’t been happy, it brought out the worst in both of them. Had they ever felt anything for the other? She supposed that she was never going to know.

 

“You’re up here early.”

Regina looked up, finding Maleficent standing in the doorway. Her black ballgown clung to her body, almost making her look like a mummy. “I just didn’t feel much like partying.”

“How’s the baby doing?” Maleficent asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“They’re okay.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to play 20 questions to figure it out?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. It’s just hard for me to stand down there, my feet are so swollen.”

“Regina.”

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I don’t feel like your wife.”

“You were at our ceremony, were you not?”

“Forget I said anything.”

Maleficent frowned, moving closer to her. “No, please. I’m sorry, tell me how you feel.”

 

Regina carefully sat up, her hand resting on her stomach.

 

“I just…let me be yours.”

“You are mine.”

“Am I? Sometimes I just feel like the woman forced on you, like we wouldn’t be married if our parents hadn’t arranged it.”

“Oh, Regina. Is that how you feel about me?”

“No. I love you, Maleficent and that’s what scares me. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone, I don’t know how. But I do and I don’t want a marriage like my parents’. I want to be happy, I want to be in love and be loved in return.”

Maleficent tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, you are.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I know, but I want to. I love you, Regina. I have for awhile now. I just didn’t know how you felt. The truth is, I know how all of this came about, but I don’t think of you as someone forced on me. If our parents hadn’t chosen this for us, I truly believe we would’ve found our way to one another.”

Tears welled up in Regina’s eyes. “Really?”

“True love will always find it’s way. I love you, Regina, and our child. I just want us to be a family.”

 

Regina leaned up, kissing her lips. For the first time in weeks, she felt like she could breathe again. She and her wife were in love.


End file.
